1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video signal transmission and reception in a system where a high speed transmission is possible through an ultra wideband frequency band even in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an Unequal Error Protection (UEP) apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving various types of video signals, which are immune to radio channel errors, according to a priority of the video signals while maintaining a high transmission/reception speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike general data information in which priorities of all data information bits are the same, video information may have different priorities of video information bits. For example, upper bits of pixel bytes displaying images may be more important than lower bits thereof, and luminance information bits of an image may be more important than chrominance information bits of the image. Also, in an RGB chromatic system being comprised of Red elements, Green elements, and Blue elements, the Green elements are more important.
In general, the video information may be required to be transmitted at a high speed because an amount of the video information is significantly greater than that of the general data information and the video information requires real-time performance in information transmission. In addition, channel errors may occur in a radio channel due to various factors, resulting in transformation of transmitted information. To minimize the transformation of the information due to the radio channel errors, supplementary information (hereinafter, referred to as channel error correction code) may be added to information intended to be transmitted in a transmission terminal, and transformed information may be restored in a reception terminal using the added channel error correction code. However, the channel error correction code information may reduce a transmission speed of a channel.
Concerning the priority of the video information and characteristics of the radio channel, a recent ‘high transmission speed radio system through an ultra-wideband high frequency band’ may categorize upper bits and lower bits of pixel information bytes being comprised of image information, and use more channel error correction code information in the upper bits and use less channel error correction code information in the lower bits, thereby preventing transformation of important information, and improving image quality. As described above, adapting unequal error correction schemes according to a priority of signals may be referred to as an Unequal Error Protection (UEP) scheme.
However, in a conventional UEP method, significant bits are separated based on a fixed bit location.